Late!
by Animic
Summary: Blank and Marcus are late for another one of Ruby's plays. Uh-oh One shot Blank/Ruby


**Late!**

Blank and Marcus ran quickly off of the boat and up the steps to the common part of Alexandria. They got caught up visiting their friends Zidane and Garnet and completely forgot that they had promised Ruby that they would see one of her plays. Normally, they wouldn't be so worried if it were any other girl. But this was Ruby. Ruby had an awfully bad temper and no sympathy for anyone who forgot or was late. Unfortunately, they were late and they had forgot.

"Shit, Marcus, how could you forget?" Blank yelled at Marcus.

"You're the one who promised we would go," Marcus replied with an annoyed tone.

"That's because I assumed you would be the one to remember," Blank scoffed back.

Marcus didn't reply as they had finally reached the entrance to Ruby's theatre. Marcus straightened his shirt and Blank put his hand through his hair. Maybe she wouldn't notice that they had come in late however it was always hard to get past Ruby. She had eyes like an eagle and ears like a wolf. They were doomed; that was for sure.

Slowly and calmly, they tip-toed down the stairs into Ruby's mini-theatre. They were actually quite a few people in her theatre. They thought they might actually get away with this. Blank and Marcus found a table where Cinna was sitting at. Cinna frowned at them as they sat down next to him.

"Ruby's gonna freak, ya know?" He said, shaking his fist at them. Blank took his fist and slammed it on the table making a very loud noise.

"Good to see you too," Marcus interrupted and cleared his throat a bit nodding at the stage. Cinna and Blank rolled their eyes but eventually faced the stage. The play started and Ruby entered the stage.

"Welcome all, you guys. Thanks for comin' to see ma play. Today's play will be…," She started but Blank's eyes started to relax a bit as he slowly started to day dream. Ruby's plays weren't the best in the world but they did play host to Lindblum's biggest jerk, Lowell. Marcus nudged Blank hard and he almost fell off his chair. He gave him a glare and Blank eventually focused on the play to pay attention. Marcus seemed to know that Blank always tended to drift apart from Ruby's place. He had, in fact, gotten in trouble for that in the past. Marcus was always looking out for his best friend.

The play ended up to be about two girls dressing up as guys to join a band and the main girl, Ruby, ends up falling in love with the most talented guy and another girl ends up falling in love with the other lead, Ashley. Ashley always freaked Blank out. She was so masculine; she fit the part, he supposed.

Once it was finally over, everyone clapped and the actors and actresses came out from the back. Ruby went straight to the Tantalus table. She did her little giddy skip and smiled big.

"So, what'ya think?" Ruby asked.

"It was amazing," Blank smiled, obviously proud of himself that he had gotten away with being late.

"Pardon me? I warn't talkin' to you. I was talkin' to Cinna. So, Cinna what'chu think?" She asked with a glare at Blank.

Blank groaned and leaned his head back. "Damnit. This close, Marcus," He whispered to Marcus. Marcus just rolled his eyes.

"I really liked it," Cinna said, grinning at Blank. He knew Ruby would freak and was very glad she did because his wrist hurt.

Ruby smiled at Cinna and hugged him. "Well, thanks darlin'. Come back anytime, partner," Cinna waved at Ruby and left the theatre. He hadn't visited Zidane yet so that's where he was going.

Ruby turned towards Blank with her hands on her hips and glared at him. Marcus widened his eyes awkwardly and stepped back a bit. "I…'m not so sure Cinna knows where the castle. I think I'll go show him. See ya Blank. Ruby." He walked quickly up the theatre and left Ruby and Blank along with all the other people in the theatre filtering out.

"Whatever happen' to arrivin' on time for a change?" She snapped, taking a step towards Blank angrily. Blank took a step back.

"Sorry, Ruby. I hadn't seen Zidane in ages. Come on, it was their wedding reception. I'm sure he wanted to see his best man." He squinted a bit.

"Don't give me that. I was at the weddin'. That rusty knight was his best man," Ruby told Blank with a frown on her face.

"It's nothing personal, really. I only forgot," Blank said honestly.

Ruby glared at Blank and turned around to go back stage. He had been late so many times. His excuses were always the same. That he forgot. Ruby puffed and passed Ashley who was pushing a set off stage. Ruby picked up a table that was onstage and attempted to move it offstage but someone held the table down.

"Let me help you, at least," Blank insisted.

Ruby frowned and let go of the table to pick up two chairs instead. Blank followed with the table behind her. He had no problem carrying it as he was quite strong. Together, they soon had all of the props and sets offstage. Lowell was standing offstage, admiring himself in the mirror. He had played the person that Ruby had fallen in love with in the play. It was usually like that.

"I can't believe I'm forced to perform in this horrible mini-theatre," Lowell grumbled to himself, brushing his hair in the mirror. Ruby rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of behavior from Lowell. His lindblum theatre was not put together yet. The building was but they still had to set up the building. He was going to be gone soon and then Ruby would have to find a replacement. She didn't have many male people on her theatre so it was going to be a challenge. But at least he would be gone.

"If you ain't gonna help then you might as well leave," Ruby snapped at Lowell.

Lowell frowned at Ruby and groaned. "Fine. By the way, I will be sick tomorrow."

Ruby frowned at Lowell. "Ya seem fine ta me."

"Oh, but I believe I'm coming down with something so we'll have to reschedule tomorrow's production. Buh-bye, then," Lowell said as he grabbed his man-bag and exited the theatre. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I should get going to," Ashley told Ruby. Ruby nodded and soon the theatre was empty except for Ruby and Blank. Blank was sitting in the stands waiting for Ruby to be done with cleaning up the theatre. She hadn't talked to him for awhile and Blank was starting to get impatient. He hated it when people were mad at him. Especially Ruby.

Ruby walked down the stairs and saw Blank sitting in the front row with his arms crossed. She smiled slightly and sat down next to him in the stands.

"You know the Tantalus ship is ready," Blank told Ruby. Ever since they lost the airship in the evil forest, they couldn't perform or anything. All they could do was sit in their hideout and then, that got destroyed. So, they had to fix up their hide-out. It had been done for about a month and Garnet told the Lindblum airship people to make a new one that traveled with and without mist. Therefore, they would be able to go out and perform again which is what Ruby loved to do.

Ruby nodded slightly. "Thank heavens. That Lowell guy can be so demandin'. The way he acts, you'd think he's the one in charge."

Blank wrapped his arm around Ruby and she laid her head on his shoulder. Blank and Ruby were quite good friends. He met her in Tantalus, obviously. She came a little while after he arrived and they usually got along pretty well. Unless he comes late to one of her shows which happens quite frequently.

"Sorry I was late," Blank told her.

"It's alright, I guess."

Blank stood up and stretched a bit. He looked down at Ruby with a smirk and kissed her softly. She kissed back. Surprised? Blank and Ruby had been together for awhile but they've kept it very secret and private. Baku would never have approved and would throw the both of them out of Tantalus.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Blanks neck and Blank wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ruby pulled her head slightly apart from his and whispered softly.

"I love ya, Blank. But if yer ever late again to my show, I'm feeding you to the antlions," She smirked.


End file.
